


Cool Boys Aren't Afraid Of Cold

by rainbowrenie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV First Person, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrenie/pseuds/rainbowrenie
Summary: ...So there I was, going home with a bag full of sweets, with terrible cough and an unzipped coat, because I was a cool boy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	Cool Boys Aren't Afraid Of Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Крутые Парни Не Боятся Холода](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657952) by rainbowrenie. 



> That's a tranlsation of one of my first works, written in 2015. It's a very small and sweet story, a good start for my account here. Please feel free to notify me about any mistakes you may notice, since I'm not a native English speaker and could have missed something out :)

Frank's POV

I ran outside, slamming the entrance door loudly, and walked along the road towards the park, zipping my coat. But as soon as I passed the first quarter I stopped dead in the middle of the road, making it difficult for other passers-by to walk. He stood at the park entrance with his friends. I jerked my hand away from the coat, leaving it unzipped, as if I wasn’t cold. He looked right at me with one of his eyebrows raised slightly. He probably didn’t expect to see me outside of the apartment block we lived in for at least a week more; I should have stayed in bed because I caught a cold. And now I stood there, in the cold, wearing a not-at-all warm and unzipped hoodie and a coat, showing everybody David Bowie’s face on my t-shirt. I was risking to get something more serious than a cold. But still I wouldn’t zip the fucking coat up. Cool boys aren’t afraid of cold. And he liked cool boys. 

Finally I managed to move my legs and even got the courage to walk calmly by him and his friends, saying a quiet “hi, Gerard”, and walk away just as coolly trying not to ignore the weakness in my knees. He waved his hand in reply and his eyes followed me, and that embarrassed me so much that I wanted to run away as quickly as possible.

It’s just that he was too handsome. Most girls of our neighborhood talked about him non-stop. And recently I’d found out that I had somehow turned into one of them. He was just really good-looking.

He moved here with his brother Mikey just two month ago. They moved into the apartment next to mine. Our balconies were only divided by a thin wooden blackboard, and Mikey and I were classmates now, so we became friends quickly and visited each other quite often. We didn’t even have to walk out of the apartment as we removed the wooden plank. I also became friends with Gerard, who was always nice to me, although he was a few years older. Maybe this niceness together with his appearance made me fall in love with him. 

Falling in love is so stupid. I never understood why it had to happen. You just feel strange, you blush, get jealous, dream, suffer a little. And all that is because of a person who doesn’t even have a clue about this, and keeps helping your love grow with their cuteness. And the worst of it is that you can’t tell them about your feelings because you are too fucking shy!

Once I confided to Mikey that I liked his brother. He seemed not surprised at all, I even thought he looked glad. He said that Gerard was gay, and told me to tempt him somehow. So I told him I was too shy and didn’t know how I should do it. He looked at me as at a fool and said, “Okay then. Be a cool guy. Gerard likes cool boys”. 

So there I was, going home with a bag full of sweets, with terrible cough and an unzipped coat, because I was a cool boy.

*

“I bet you’re going to lose this time, too”, I said, taking a handful of pop-corn and starting to chew it loudly. 

“I’m freaking bored with the game”, said Mikey with a sigh. “Let’s watch a movie or whatever…”

We had been in the Ways’ flat since the early morning, with our asses on their couch, our hands with gamepads and our eyes on their TV. A typical Saturday.

Suddenly the door slammed and I jumped with surprise. Mikey muttered something about Gerard coming home, and there he was, walking into the room. He sat on the couch next to us. 

“Hey, what are you up to?”, he said. Mikey replied, “We’re going to watch a movie. Are you with us?”

Gerard muttered something in approval and looked at me. I felt uneasy, embarrassed. His gaze was examining, and then laughing, as he looked at my t-shirt. 

“Frankie”, he said. “Is it just me, or have you been wearing this t-shirt for a month already? I can lend you some money for a new one”.

I muttered something under my breath, when Mikey smiled and said, “Oh, isn’t it obvious? He fell for you, and this is a t-shirt with your favorite David Bowie for you to pay more attention to him!”

“No!” I shouted in an attempt to not reveal my feelings.

“Yes,” said Mikey confidently.

I jumped off the couch and tried to punch Mikey for such a betrayal, but he backed out and ran out of the room. I was going to run after him but felt that Gerard caught my t-shirt and was pulling me back towards himself. I stopped.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Frankie”, said he, easing off his hold on my clothes. He walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes. Now there was no laugh in his gaze. I couldn’t understand the sparkles shining in them. “It’s okay because… Well, I… I like you too.”

He touched my cheek with his hand and kissed my lips softly. At first I was shocked and didn’t do anything. But as his words found understanding in my brain, I kissed him too, moving closer to him.

A bright flash of light took my attention off from the moment.

Looking around, I saw Mikey smiling and holding an old Polaroid and a small picture in his hands.

“Damn, I thought you two would suffer with the unrequited love forever. What would you do without me?” he smiled looking at the new picture.


End file.
